1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulation button for adjusting the height of a cushion seat for a vehicle that is capable of absorbing the shocks applied to a driver sitting on the cushion seat while the vehicle is being driven on a relatively rough road, and more particularly, to a button of a cushion seat for a vehicle that is capable of adjusting the height of the cushion seat according to a driver's physical conditions and his desired driving posture, when considering vehicles like business buses or trucks are driven alternatively by lots of drivers, wherein a plurality of pneumatic valves having flow channels formed therein are intensively configured with one another in such a manner as to be operated by means of the seesaw type button, thereby effectively performing the ascending and descending motions of the cushion seat in a simple manner.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, a damper 16, an air spring 15 and a balance valve 30 are mounted on the underside of a vehicle cushion seat so as to alleviate a driver's fatigue by absorbing the shocks applied to a vehicle from a road surface during driving and simultaneously promote a safe driving, as shown in FIG. 1. As a result, even though the vehicle is vibrated in upward and downward directions by the application of the shocks from the road surface, the height of the cushion seat is always maintained constantly, thereby performing convenient safe driving.
Meanwhile, there has been proposed Korean Patent No. 457801 entitled “control valve for adjusting height of cushion seat for vehicle” as filed by the same applicant as in this invention, wherein an initial height of the cushion seat is changeably set according to a driver's physical conditions and his desired driving posture. The control valve has an excellent performance, but lots of parts (first rod, second rod, a wire cable and so on) are additionally mounted, which causes the configuration to be more complicated to accompany lots of failure factors.